Nanoha crisis crossover
by MangamanZX
Summary: here is the adventures of Nanoha Takamchi... and Nanoha Takamachi... and a dozen other Nanohas
1. begining

**Nanoha crisis crossover**

**I need no disclaimer as none of these series are actually copyrighted**

**Chapter 1: Nanoha reunion**

At an undisclosed location in an undisclosed dimension she sat…

… Who might you ask…?

Nanoha Takamachi of earth and the strongest being of her universe…

Now normally she would be living life to her own lavish desires, what with the hundreds of members of her harem and having more riches than she would ever spend in her lifetime but today was different… she had been too hard on her favorite lover Fate Testarossa the night before and in ecstacy accidentally launched a starlight breaker big enough to hospitalize her entire harem… her riches having no value to her lay in a large mountain next to her throne collecting dust…

In short she was bored out of her skull…

"I wonder if I can make new friends?" she mused to herself, yet looking to her trusted advisor and annother friend Lindy Harlown for an answer to her question in anticipation.

The woman sighed and shook her head "no… it appears that your befriending rate has finally surpassed the birth rate of the known universe… and most likely the unknown universe as well."

Nanoha sighed, annother of her favorite pasttimes ruined if only there were other alternaete universes that she could befriend… before it hit her "Lindy… how it Jail's dimensional… thingy… coming along?"

Lindy blinked a few seconds before realizing what the queen white devil wanted, picking up her phone she dialed a certain number and a psychotic voice laughed out "yes yes yes the doctor is in, Lindy it's been about a month what's with the unexpected call?"

Lindy sighed "Nanoha is wondering how your dimensional door is coming along…"

Jail seemed to choke on his breath "…she knew about it…"

"Yes"

Jail sighed on the other side of the phone "I'm guessing that she wants me to stop all production on it like the death star…"

Lindy made a negative sound "no, she wants to know when it will be ready so that she can make more friends in alternate universes"

Jail was silent for a moment "I see… well I was actually done with it… and was about to take a vacation in the decant habits verse… I heard that Fate isn't as picky there… of course I could let her use it… but I would advise her from going to the universe called my immortal… I heard that it isnt pleasant over there from my alternate universe self

**One celebatory starlight breaker and teleportation spell later… with a few minutes of gleeful divine bustering beforehand**

Jail worked the keyboard and holo screen before several circles popped up, showing various Nanohas in several different outfits ranging from simple dresses to a full on mech armor "I've compiled a database on all of your dopplegangers and have isolated 15 of them whom you should have the most fun making friends with plus one more just for fun and to keep things at an even number."

Nanoha nodded her head in approval "good Jail I'm glad that youre here… and please delete those candid pictures of Fate off your hard drive" she ordered narrowing her eyes.

Jail paled before grudgingly doing as the white devil said.

Lindy watched with an amused smirk on her face "so I expect that you'll be bringing Hayate with you on this mission correct?"

Nanoha looked quizidally at Lindy "she's awake? I thought that I hit her with a Starlight Breaker last time we fought... she should be out for annother week at least"

Lindy nodded in affirmation "she woke up a week early and is currently doing her usual training routine."

Nanoha stared at lindy… just stared "nyehehehe…" she laughed nervously in response "I guess my alternate seves should beware of Hayate then… okay then tell Hayate to come immediately… we're going to go make new friends."

**In annother world made by shadow crystal mage**

Nanoha Takamachi (age 10) was having a splendidly normal day

Get up

Go to school

Notice a giant monster threatening Japan

Defeat annother giant monster that threatened Japan

Prepare for the paperwork for her green lantern duties

And get tied to a chair by her fellow green lanterns and friends of the magical girls (and boys) alliance…

Wait that last one seemed kind of bad.

"Oh… hello everyone, is this a drill of number 666665-mutiny of subordinates because of tough training or is it 666666- insanity caused by red kryptonite?" the clueless green lantern asked completely missing the true point.

Next to her friend and partner Ferret lantern shook his head "no Green lantern-chan… this is an intervention…"

Green lantern tilted her head in confusion "an intervention? I don't get it I don't believe I've done anything evil… wait this must be…" the young green lantern paled at the implications "the dreaded number 0029… split personality… or 009 an evil clone."

Next to her both Tomoyo and Kuro stared at the scared lantern, "no Green lantern-chan you havent developed a split pesonality and I'm sure that Lex Lithor is taking a break from his cloning after the Tomoyo army revolted" the tanned girl said while looking at the original with untrusting eyes.

Directly on her opposite side Tomoyo Daidouji stood wearing her saintly, mysterious smile © "it's so strange… they clearly were flawed… they acted nothing like me… besides evryone knows that I'm left handed… they were right handed."

On the other side of the room Black reaper sulked in a corner "it's not my fault… it was that stupid machine's fault… I didn't want to be right handed… it's not my fault"

Batman wondered if he should go to Arkham asylum to talk to more sane people… like Joker… he seemed saner than the nuts he was currently hanging out with… and with that he skipped the theatrics and just walked out of the room, followed by Syaoran and Calculator-sama.

Green lantern-chan looked confusedly at all of her friends "then why are you interveening?"

Before anyone could answer the confused loli a strange device came from a glowing hole in front of Green lantern-chan, Kuro, and Tomoyo before a beam of blue light radiated from it's camera like eye and seemed to scan the three of them "target detected… preparing distraction."

The others of the magical girls (and boys) aliance prepared battle stances and weapons.

The drone released a tentacle like apendage before pointing to a point just behind the entire collection of wariors of justice "look, the good day blimp!"

Kuro and Tomoyo facefaulted.

"Seriously who would be so stupid as to fall for…?" Kuro paused her statement as every member of the aliance looked for the aforementioned blimp in the general direction that the robot pointed in.

Tomoyo stared at her idol Sakura's behind while she was distracted, thus not noticing the glowing portal from behind her and the other two… nor did she notice the tentacles coming from it before she was grabbed by them "wha…? Ahhhh! Sakura-chan, help me!"

Kuro valiantly struggled against the Freudian weapons… yet because of the rules of anime she quickly succumbed to their grasp "nooooo I wanted my forst time to be with Onii-chan!" she shouted in desperation.

Green lantern-chan struggled against the ropes that held her so that she could struggle against the tentacles that were pulling her into the glowing portal before pausing "Black Archer-chan… what do you mean your first time?"

Both Kuro and Tomoyo responded in tandem ", ask your mother!" as the three of them were pulled into the portal.

**For want of a nail Nanoha became even more overkill than cannon**

**Midchidia: on the old riot force 6 training grounds**

"Starlight breaker!", a bright flash of pink light engulfed the field In an instant causing several virtual cars to go flying in several different directions as it collided with an orb of red energy, engulfing it entirely before dissipating.

Nanoha Takamachi and Teana Lanster stood opposite each other, gripping their respective intellegent devices tightly, while Nanoha was standing on top of a building in her basic barier jacket slightly winded Teana was panting for precious breath below her "Tea… lets stop for today your attacks are good enough for now."

The orange haired girl below her gave a thumbs up before collapsing backwards.

Nearby, on a ledge of annother building Vita Yagami watched the bout with passing interest "I have to say… Nanoha is breeding a Nanoha 2.0 with this training... wonder when they'll get to the Nemesis breaker training?" Vita chuckled at her own joke. "Okay… I know you're there, come out." Vita got up and turned around, grabbing her device she swung it once causing it to activate before pointing it to a seemingly empty space. "If not I'll just have to introduce you to Eisen."

The space she was pointing Graf Eisen at shimmered and a cloaked figure apeared "I see… my illusions don't work on you… I was hoping to make a stylish entrance by launching an attack that you would no doubt block."

Vita raised an eyebrow, the figure standing in front of her sounded strangely familiar but the tones, mannerisms, and overall apperance didn't match up with anyone she knew "so am I gonna get an introduction?"

The hooded figure seemed to grin "yes… I come bearing an invitation", the figure pulled out a small white envelope and held it to Vita "it goes to the one known as Nanoha Takamachi… I'm sure that she'll be excited for it… the tigger happpy ones always are."

Vita took the envelope in her hands "thanks but… you still haven't introduced yourself… how am I supposed to know you aren't a Makozou and this letter doesn't have some sort of portal spell to send Nanoha to another dimension?" she asked warrily.

"I can assure you that I am no Makozou or Shinzouku… I am something completely different" the hooded figure gave a quick giggle before dissapearing in a flash of light.

Vita sighed "that doesn't actually answer my question…" she looked at the envelope and pocketed it "ok… so I guess the letter will explain more…"

Nanoha checked the outside of the letter and noticed the fact that it was nothing more than a simple letter by the words printed on one side of it.

"And you say that a strange hooded figure just came up to you and gave this to you?" Teana asked incredulously "I honestly think that this whole thing won't end well if we open it without at least Reinforce here with us."

Nanoha shook her head "Reinforce is on a vacation with Hayate for the weekend so she won't be back for 3 days… if we wait too long and this is an urgent matter then people might be in danger and we don't want that."

Teana thought about it for a few seconds "that's true… we don't know if they are hostile or not… but I still get a bad feeling from that letter…"

Nanoha and Vita nodded, they wanted to help but neither of them were fools.

"I can look at it big sis!" an energenic voice radiated from Vita's cleavage as a foot tall girl erupted from between her breasts "mommy taught me a trick that will solve your problem in two seconds flat" pushing outward and coming out with a pop the ever energenic Reinforce Zwei did a twirl in mid air "just leave it to Zwei."

The three women in the room held back squees and hugs as Zwei giggled.

"Okay Zwei… just do what mom showed you" Vita said as she placed the letter on the table.

Vita figured that anything taught by Reinforce would be helpful in the end

The doll-like figure rubbed her tiny hands together before placing her fingers under the wax seal "one, two, three" on the final count Reinforce Zwei opened the letter with all of her strength "and you open it without any papercuts."

Vita then remembered that breasts are verry good at drowning out noises… like the reason that Reinforce was needed…

Nanoha, Vita, and Teana all screamed as a portal appeared from the letter and dragged them inside.

**A happy family… one that has endured much… I hope I don't botch these characters.**

Nanoha Harlown Takamachi Scrya looked disappointedly at her three children

Sora Harlown Takamachi Scrya sat beside his two siblings, trying to use a spell to fix his broken glasses.

His brother Isamu Harlown Takamachi Scrya sat next to him with several hand shaped red marks on his face and was singed slightly.

The third, Alicia Testarossa Harlown Takamachi Scrya sat motionless next to her brothers, sporting a luninecant blush on her face and wearing a large coat over a playboy bunny outfit.

Nanoha spoke first "now… I want to know what exactally happened in your school."

Sora sighed before putting his glasses back on "Isamu peeked on the girl's changing rooms and was caught… I got caught in the ensuing firefight…"

Isamu whistled trying to look as unsuspicious as possible.

Sora continued "and at some point Alicia managed to get swindled into a bunny outfit at some point durring the day."

Alicia turned to the watch on her wrist "please don't ask… just please don't."

**"Please don't be like that mistress I'd say that you should show off those balooga's more often… I swear they're huge" Alicia's device, Thoth said from her wrist "I was just providing the neccesary conditions to do so"**

Alicia glared at the wristwatch "neccesary conditions? You swapped my barrier jacket with a gaudy bunny outfit because you wanted me to show off my breasts?"

All others present stared as the blonde shouted at her watch for five minutes before chucking it clear across the room and into the green portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"What the…?" Alicia asked as she stared at the portal "okay Isamu… what did you do this time?"

Isamu narrowed his eyes and stared at his sister "okay… why is it that every time a portal appears out of nowhere everyone assumes that it's my fault?"

"Because it usually is" Sora deadpanned, sighing "so what do you think will come out this time?"

The family looked at the portal attempting to forget the incident before this one.

"I say us from the future…" Isamu started, remembering what happened the last time a portal appeared.

"An alternate universe version of Vivio" Alicia guessed as she was back into her casual clothes.

Nanoha looked mad at her children's obvious attempt to change the subject "we aren't done talking yet…" noticing that she was being ignored she prepared to yell…"

"I'd say that neither of you are correct" a younger Nanoha said as she poked her head out of the portal, nursing a Thoth shaped mark on her forehead "pleased to meet all of you… I am Nanoha Takamachi… but I'm sure that all of you know that all ready… I am here to invite all people currently in attendance to a tournament like you've never seen before… and based on this device flying through my portal I would assume you've accepted before I even get to explain."

The three siblings looked at each other before looking to their mother with hopeful eyes

The elder Nanoha looked to her younger counterpart with a raised eyebrow "I am trying to dicipline my children… and you shouldn't give them an excuse to skip out…" Nanoha sighed "…they just ran through a second portal while I was focused on you didn't they?"

The younger Nanoha nodded "one of the twins ran through the portal while the other most likely ran after him to bring him back."

Nanoha sighed "I don't believe that I have a choice in the matter do I?"

The younger Nanoha nodded.

"I'll get Raising Heart" the elder Nanoha resigned.

**Let's show them the white devil of the moon**

**Midori-Ya café Uminari city**

Nanoha walked into her family's café with Vivio and Alicia close behind, today was the day that she would introduce her daughter to her parents.

"Hey Nanoha" Makoto Kino said as the ace of aces walked in "and Alicia… plus a new member… don't tell me that you and Fate managed to get a daughter or something" Makoto joked with a laugh.

Vivio Takamachi looked at the brown haired girl with curious eyes "mama… is she the one you told me not to listen to?"

Nanoha shook her head "no that's Makoto… she's trustworthy"

Makoto stopped mid laugh before a black cat fell from the rafters onto one of the cakes with a crash.

Nanoha pointed to the black cat "she's the one I wan't you to not listen to her name is Luna."

Luna popped her head from the cake "oh you wound me your highness…"

"Don't call me your highness" Vivio said unconsciously.

Luna looked strangely at the young child "your highness…"

"Don't call me your highness" Vivio repeated.

Luna looked to Nanoha "why is she doing that?"

Nanoha sighed "she get's called your highness by several people back on Mid-chidia"

Luna couldn't help but crack a verry cattish grin on her face "I see then, people are actually seeing your royaty shine through… I knew that this day would come… now let's prepare your coronation and…"

"No…" Nanoha said in deadpan "I will not have anything to do with the Moon kingdom… besides no one knows that I am the reincarnation of serenity… they see Vivio as the second coming of their king Olive…"

Luna looked at Nanoha… than at Vivio "…so does she currently have a royal advisor?"

Nanoha looked at Luna like she had developed a human form "do you have any sort of shame?"

Luna loooked confused "of course I have shame… I just wan't to know if I could at least talk to someone to help your daughter get started on her kingdom… and every king and queen requires a royal advisor."

Nanoha narrowed her eyes "Luna… she is 6 she is too young to be running a kingdom… and besides the kingdom has been collapsed for 3000 years."

Luna gave a thoughtful nod "I see… such a shame… I feel sorry for those people… with no ruler they are probibally in complete chaos and are probibally under attack from the ones who caused the collapse of their kingdom as we speak."

Nanoha sighed "now you're just projecting the Moon kingdom on poor Belka… besodes they were wiped out by a power struggle for the throne… I think…"

Luna nodded "I see…" she said no more on the subject "then I appologize your highness."

"Don't call me your highness" Vivio said absentmindedly as she was preoccupied by explaining to Makoto how Nanoha could have a child with Fate.

Luna's mind began pondering how she could re-build the moon kingdom using Vivio "Vivio the first… not much of a ring to it but we can make it work… Luna dear you are a genious" Luna though in her mind, staying close to Vivio "I'm also going to have to find a good court advisor for her so that she actually does her duties… we don't wan't annother Serenity catastrophy."

Nanoha and Vivio felt an ominous aura from the moon cat.

Alicia watched the confrontation with mild interest before asking "is Hotaru here?"

Makoto looked back to the young blonde before saying "no… not actually she went out to make a delivery for the store… she'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay" Alicia said as she grasped a necklace from around her neck "I wanted to show her my new device."

Makoto smiled "so where is Fate, Yuuno, and everyone else?"

Nanoha smiled "Fate is on a mission in deep space and should be with us in a few days, Yuuno and Ami are both backed up in the Infinity Library this week and send their regards, and Hayate is trying to justify my using the silver crystal… I'm using the unexpected time off to introduce Vivio to my parents and everyone here."

Makoto and Luna took the hint that 'unexpected time off' translated to 'suspension for using the most powerful crown jewel in the Moon kingdom to power her demon staff and blowing something up without permission.'

"At least you didn't overwork yourself this time your highness…" Luna sighed, thanking Serenity.

"Don't call me your highness" Vivio complained annoyed.

Luna sighed "that will have to be worked out…"

Hotaru Tomoe dropped the cakes off at the home and did her usual speech "thank you for choosing Midori-ya café, your magical paradice." She did such while she spun in her faux senshi outfit and blinking while striking a pose.

The man who ordered the cake ate the performance up and gave her an extra tip for the troubles before she walked back to the Midori-ya "so Alicia is coming back today…" Hotaru thought to herself as she walked, it had been three years since she had left for Mid-chidia, and despite the fact that the two of them would send letters and messages across the void it just wasn't the same as talking in person, in the three years she had developed her healing skills to their maximum and even learned the flight spell Alicia had shown her, she knew that the two of them would finally do more friend things until Alicia left again. Then she could possiblally go to Mid-chidia and finally quit this humiliating job as a delivery girl.

The ripple in existance in front of her threatened to put a dampener on her plans.

Stepping back and reaching for her tazer Hotaru watched as a small child, the age of 12 with, chocolate brown hair and a side ponytail like Nanoha sometimes liked to wear fly out of the rift while wrestling a blonde with the same hairstyle and was the same age.

"Geez… just stop this Picoha… you can't beat me" the blonde said as she put the brunette into a headlock.

"Never… mama will end up with papa and… oh hello there miss… I don't believe you would let me use that tazer for a few seconds?" Picoha asked as she elbowed the blonde.

Hotaru blinked, looking at the two of them it seemed like they could pass as siblings and had Picoha not asked for a tazer she would have just thought that it was just a squable between sisters… while one of them was in an obviously genuine senshi outfit while the other was in a black leather bodysuit with gauntlets on her arms… her next question came in complete deadpan "does what you are fighting about concern the Moon kingdom or the Time space administration Beaurou at all?"

Both nodded in unison.

"Then I'll be leaving… I don't want to be put in the middle of this" Hotaru walked past the two bickering girls with quick steps.

Both of the girls looked towards each other, and then to Hotaru "wait!" they said in unison.

Hotaru took off in a spint towards the Midori-ya… figuring that the usual freeloader would have some sort of suggestion to get rid of both of them…"

Alicia was the first to hear the door open, looking towards the general direction she saw her first friend close and lock the door to the café while panting.

"Hotaru… we're still open why did you…?" Makoto asked

Hotaru turned around "no time where's Luna?"

All present looked at Hotaru weird "why do you need to talk to Luna?" Nanoha asked as she used herself as a barrier against the cat, to keep her from talking to Luna "and what is with the Senshi outfit?"

"I ran into some people who were fighting over something about the Moon kingdom and the T.S.A.B…" Hotaru thought for a second about Nanoha's question before looking at her clothes "the senshi outfit is un-important at the moment… Luna, I need your help with moon kingdom business"

Both Luna and Nanoha stared at the adopted Takamanchi like she had just declared "I am the sovereign of silence!"

"Luna, what have you been doing to my little sister while I've been gone?"

Luna looked to her sovereign with wide eyes "I didn't do anything… okay maybe I offered to tutor her in the art of ruling etiquette so that she could act as your seneschal while you are away… But she turned me down…"

Nanoha narrowed her eyes "so even though I explicitly stated that I wasn't a ruling monarch… you are still going on about that?"

Luna looked at Nanoha defiantly "I'm willing to make some compromises about your military career in that other nation… if anything we could make them our allies, they seem to be very far reaching in their power, we could use their help until we have regained our former glory"

Nanoha tilted her head slightly "Luna; no means no, the Moon kingdom fell centuries ago… but I am impressed at how much more foresight this plan has compared to your other ones… and now that I'm looking around the place; Makoto… why are you wearing your Senshi outfit?"

Makoto sighed and placed her elbows on the counter "senshi Tuesdays… it's a promotional thing… every Tuesday everyone in the store wears a sailor senshi outfit and plays up the whole 'magical girl' thing as much as possible"

Nanoha raised an eyebrow "I doubt Miyuki is okay with this…"

Luna smiled "don't worry, she has Tuesdays off… and she did give it partial acknowledgement after profits went up 20% since we started advertising senshi Tuesdays"

Nanoha looked confused "how do you know that?"

Luna looked smug "it's a royal advisor's duty to assist the royal family in any way possible, I simply decided to help with the royal finances"

Nanoha was about to argue back when a knock on the door signaled everyone's attention

"Oh hey, customers" Makoto said as she looked out to see two girls panting as they stopped banging on the door.

Hotaru pointed "Luna, I need your help in getting these two off my back, they followed me back here from my delivery, and the brunette asked for my tazer"

Luna narrowed her eyes "and what made you think that I would be able to help you with this situation?"

Hotaru turned to the talking cat "they said it has something to do with the moon kingdom… plus you always give me advice on these things"

Nanoha turned to Luna "you do?"

Luna nodded "I am a royal advisor; and as such I always listen to any royal problems and give advice to those in need."

Nanoha looked at the moon kingdom advisor with narrowed eyes

Luna looked squeamish

Nanoha continued to stare

Luna sighed "I wanted to get in her good graces so that I could talk to someone for longer than five minutes without being brushed me off"

Nanoha shook her head "you know you could have just let the whole moon kingdom thing go"

Nanoha nodded in appreciation "exactly, seriously Luna, I'm perfectly okay with talking to you about any other sub-"

All residents of the room turned to see a second, much younger Nanoha with Vivio in her arms and a gun pointed to the younger Takamachi's head "now everyone, I would very much like it if you would come with me"

**Outside the Midori-ya**

Picoha and the blonde watched as all of the residents disappeared through a portal behind the psycho Nanoha.

"Well look what happened rock brain" the blonde said as she placed her hand onto her face "they were taken"

Picoha looked to the blonde with distain "oh save it Vivio, you let them get away too… and I would have stopped them from being taken had you not stopped me"

The blonde looked at Picoha with venom in her eyes

Picoha looked away "just saying"

Vivio sighed "never mind, we just need to find a way to get them back"

Picoha pondered for a second before snapping her fingers "I got it!"

Vivio looked at Picoha with a raised eyebrow "what are you thinking?"

"I ran into a weird guy back in my dimension, I think his name was Zelretch, he said that he could connect to other dimensions"

Vivio looked at Picoha with a blank stare and sighed "well… I guess I don't have any other ideas"

Picoha smiled "moon kingdom 1 neo Belka 1, tie game"

Vivio rolled her eyes and walked westward "okay rock brains, off we go to… actually where does he live?"

Picoha smiled "to London my eternal rival!"

Vivio simply sighed and followed Picoha "of all of the people I get stuck with, she just had to be the one"

The portals all connected to a new place, as every Nanoha and assorted allies found themselves in a field just outside Uminari city.

Standing on top of a tower looking down was the rabid friend making Nanoha surrounded by her three supporters "welcome Nanoha's one and all!" she announced wholeheartedly as the portals closed "I welcome you to an alternate dimension."

**To be continued**

**Author's note**

**Hello my readers and followers, I give you the edited attempt at making a fanfiction out of four or five separate fanfictions**

**I used 4 fanfictions in this chapter**

**Blood that flows**

**Relationships**

**Takamachi Nanoha of 2814**

**And White devil of the moon**

**I made this chapter with a bigger focus on the white devil of the moon cast since they and blood that flows will be the main focusing characters while others will be getting a little less screen time, but don't worry, every one of the other 14 hero Nanohas will play a pivotal role in defeating Psychoha**

**And those wondering what happened to Movements, they are still amongst the central 6 fics that make the main story cast… it's just that I need to completely re-study the story itself**

**yay re-reading a story that I like**


	2. author's note

**please go back to chapter 1**


End file.
